A Clone in Neverland
by Darth-In-Training
Summary: The young boy in blue clothes stared at the redhead in front of him in disbelief. "Wait, your saying I am where?" the other boy grinned widely "Neverland, I said your in Neverland" 'Lucky' shook his head, this day was about to get weird. Stupid black Cathar walking in front of him yesterday. -Oneshot- first attempt at crack.


Hello, Darth-In-Training here, So I was watching the clone wars and had recently seen Peter Pan, and I got the weirdest idea, so here it is on paper- computer, whatever-. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, also if you think I should make this a chapter story. sorry if they are OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot, If I owned Star Wars, there would be a lot more Boba Fett. sadly, I own nothing... Yet! (ha! I wish I would ever own it.)

* * *

The young boy in blue clothes stared at the redhead in front of him in disbelief. "Wait, your saying I am where?" the other boy grinned widely "Neverland, I said your in Neverland"

the strange (and the blue clothed male thought undeniably high) boy was a decent height, and looked to be about 12 years old, he was human, with red hair partially hidden under a green archers cap, the hat sported a red feather. He was dressed in a green shirt and tights, with brown soft sole boots. He also had a dagger thrust into his belt.

"Where exactly is this 'Neverland'?" Questioned the first boy. "Second star to the right, and straight on till morning!" Exclaimed the green clad male, "I'm Peter, Peter Pan, whats your name?" the blue clad youngish boy glared at the newly introduce Peter. "Its none of your business, but my name is Lucky."  
"ahahahaha" Peter started laughing, he had been standing on the ground like a normal person, but as soon as the boy introduced himself as Lucky, the perpetual boy lifted off the ground with the force of his laughter. A distance away a golden glow darted toward them, the sound it made was faintly like tinkering bells.

Lucky had been about to berate him for laughing at the name when he noticed the green-clad male was flying.

"How- what- How are you doing that?" stammered Lucky, looking in disbelief at the floating pre-teen. "its easy, all you need is faith, trust and- Oh, hi Tink." the clone jumped into a defensive stance when a bright globe of gold darted around Peter before resting on his shoulder.

The newcomer was only a inch or two tall, with a green dress, green slippers and golden hair piled on top of her little head. She frantic tugged at Peters shirt, before hovering in front of her face and waving her tiny hands around.

"Calm down, whats wrong? The lost boys? Captured?! By Hook?" the redheads eyes narrowed when the fairy nodded. "I'll get that old codfish don't worry Tink" he promised.

"Wait, where are you going?" demanded Lucky, he berated himself for sounding whiny, though the less they knew about the real him, the better.

"Hook's ship, don't worry, I'll be back soon" with that the redhead swooped off into the sky.

"Great, not only did I get dumped into a fairy land where people fly, its a fairy land with fairies and boys who fly and not a blaster or star ship to be seen." Lucky muttered to himself, he quickly headed after Peter Pan, eventually, he could only hope he found a way home, before he went insane from the other boys cheerful voice.

"-codfish, captain Hooks a codfish, a codfish" Lucky arrived right at the end of the song, he raised a eyebrow at the song nonetheless.

Trailing after Peter and 'Tink' (he didn't know if that was her name or not yet) were several young boys, all dressed in animal costumes. The young clone was utterly confused about that one, there was a fat one dressed in a bear outfit, a very young boy dressed in a skunk outfit, there where twins dressed like rabbits, and a medium boy dressed like a fox.

"Boys, I would like you to meet someone, I don't know how he got here, but he seems nice enough, his name is Lucky" Peter announced, pointing with a flourish to the aforementioned boy.

The lost boys managed to keep their faces straight for a few moments, before they started rolling around laughing.

"Haha, Lucky, that's the stupidest name I ever heard" cackled Chubby. Some of the others looked like they were about to speak when a cold glare was directed at them, they all quailed under it like flowers hit by a frost.

"The next person who laughs at my name is going to get kicked where it hurts" promised the aggravated clone, "Now, there are some things I would like to know, starting with who are you, what star system is Neverland in, and who are you aligned with." he demanded, "also, where are my blasters and my armor?" He ground out, still glaring at the now cowering boys.

"Hey, whats wrong with you, don't glare at the lost boys. And what are you talking about, what armor? And what do you mean what star system?" Peter asked, Lucky groaned and turned around.

"Never mind, just stay away from me, hopefully I can find my ship and get off this rock, and never think of it again." he muttered to himself.

The lost boys looked at Peter, then each other, then back at Peter "He is weird, he was acting like a-" they all shuttered, "grown up" they all shivered, and shared of moment of silence for the sake of their poor lost brother Lucky, who grew old before his time.

"stupid, immature, overly happy brats" Lucky muttered, "I just need to find the Slave One, and then I can get off this wretched world" I am sure by now you all know, 'Lucky' is a undercover name used by the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett, clone of Jango Fett, one of the greatest bounty hunters of all time.

"Well well, what have we here?" A voice dripping with fake sweetness, Boba spun around quickly, hand reaching for a blaster that wasn't there, he swore in his head and took in the appearance of the person before him.

It was a adult male human, with a missing hand replaced by a hook. He was dressed garishly in red, a red coat, pants, boots and a outlandishly large hat, it looked like something the Queen of Naboo would wear.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Boba spat, he was tired, sore from whatever landed him here, and rather irritable all in all. He was, in other words, a very annoyed clone.

"I, I am captain Hook, the most feared pirate in Neverland" the not so good captain finished with a flourish, his smirk fell when he noticed Boba was laughing. At him, not just laughing in general.

"You, hehe, your a pirate?" Boba was practically falling over with his amusement, the well trained bounty hunter was noticing all the flaws in the 'pirates' stance, he would be easy to knock over, and he could see behind the overbearing pompousness of his personality, he could see fear in those eyes, a strong fear of something as yet unknown to the Fett.

"Yes, I am. Let me guess, you are one of Peter Pan's lost boys" Hook spat, glaring at the impudent child before him.

"Wrong, its none of your business who I am, leave me alone and I won't be forced to kill you." the Fett glared back. Needless to say, Boba won that contest of glaring.

Hook started laughing, even as he trembled in fear at the glare the bounty hunter delivered, "How do you plan on killing me little boy? You don't even have a dirk" the pirate mocked.

Boba smirked, "well, let me show you." He kicked straight in between Hooks legs, as the pirate cursed and bent over in pain, the boy grabbed his shoulder firmly, and pulled him down, raising one knee swiftly as Hook came down, straight into his stomach, then let the pirate fall to the ground.

The captain moaned in pain and curled into a fetal position, he just got kicked by a boy. He felt hatred flare in him, he finally managed to gasp in a breath of air as his lungs recovered from the blow to abdomen. "I.. *****huff* will. *groan* kill you... you... **brat!**" the last word came out as a half scream when Boba's foot connected solidly with his ribcage.

"yea, whatever" the boy muttered. He strode off, planning how he was going to get off this weird planet.

Peter and the Lost Boys all turned to stare at each other, wincing as Hooks cries of agony could be heard from where they stood hidden. "yah know, I almost feel sorry for the old codfish" Pan muttered, all the lost boys nodded "boy am I glad we didn't make Lucky too mad at us, who knows how bad he might have hurt us" Chubby groaned, the rest nodded and winced with Chubby.

* * *

I will be waiting for your reviews. *disappears into a dark corner staring evilly at everyone who read*


End file.
